Love Remains the Same
by MonsterKate
Summary: This story takes place after "The Departure", when Max, Michael, and Isobel return to Earth. Earth however isn't what it used to be and their human friends are in a lot of trouble because our "favorite little alien" named Tess. Full Summary inside.


**DISCLAIMER:** Roswell, the characters and the story, are owned by Melinda Metz, Jason Katims and Fox Studios, not myself.:(

Any other characters or situations not included in the show are the creation of my own wild and crazy mind.

**ACKNOWLEDGEMENTS****: **Thanks to Caelan, I loved her Roswell story so much that it inspired me to write me own.

**SUMMARY****:** This story takes place after "The Departure" only a few slight differences were made, like Alex was killed by Tess but her secret was much worse. She left behind thousands of killer aliens. One year later and Earth is almost like a ghost town, everybody hiding, everybody at war. Aliens abduct and humans kill them. However one good alien has befriended Liz and the gang. Max, Michael, Isobel return from their planet when they hear of this. Will everything be okay?

This will be a M/L pairing, I think, I do like canon characters the best. There will be other people that get involved with them and they will have a rocky start however, I don't like when they just rush back into each others arms, especially after the whole Tess thing.

M/M, even though they will go threw some things, I'm a Candy through & through.

New Main Characters: Kate{Human, adoptive little sister to Adam}, Adam {Alien}

**AUTHERS NOTE:** Sorry this chapter is so short, starting a story is always the hardest for me. I update fast however & the other chapters will be longer.:)

.

.

.

.

.

**Love Remains The Same: PART 1**

_I'm Finally home, after all this time, only Roswell feels strange and unfamiliar now. Like someone has taken the place I had grown up and put it through a shredder, leaving behind only the bits and pieces. _

"Liz?" Adam's voice brought me out of my thoughts and back to him.

"Ya?" I ask, averting my eyes to the ground. I know he was going to try and comfort me, I know him to well. If he only knew there was nothing that could comfort me. This was the town where I had gotten my heart broken, this was the town where my whole family was murdered, and this was also the town where Maria was abducted. I wasn't going to feel any better, but this trip isn't about me, it's about Maria.

Adam grabbed my chin and lifted it up to meet his eyes, "Nothing is going to happen to you, I'll be right beside you the whole way." I gave a small grin, how could someone be so kind.

At the same time however, I was troubled by his kindness. I'm not ready to be in a relationship, I was too broken. It doesn't help that Adam is an alien either. _Max._ His name fluttered through my heart. I couldn't let Adam see it so I push him gently on the chest, "Eyes on the road Mr."

Adam chuckles but he sees the hurt in my eyes, he knows me too well.

Just then the red beat-up jeep pulls up to us. "What are you two babbling about?" Kyle teases, "Hey head over to the Crashdown, That's where we're going to set up."

"Kay, heading straight over to the Crashdown now!" Adam replied back. The jeep zoomed past us. Adam looked over to me after a few seconds, "Um... Where the Hell is the Crashdown?"

I laugh as I point out the way.

.

.

.

.

.

When we reach the Crashdown, my heart starts to feel heavy. An anger and a sadness build up in me as I remember what happened to my best friend. It all started right here, where Max saved me and also where Tess released the alien pod that abducted Maria.

It wasn't supposed to be funny, lovable Maria who got taken. It was supposed to me, serious, mystery loving Liz. I was the one who got her into this whole mess to begin with. Tears welled up inside my eyes and my hands clenched at my side. I am going to get her back.

Adam came up from behind me and grabbed my hand in his, unclenching it. "We'll find her." He promised. I look up at him with my water filled eyes, nod my head, and enter the building. Kyle and Kate were already cleaning up the chairs that were sprawled all over the ground. Kyle's held the same sadness that mine held, I had been so selfish as to forget that he must be feeling the same pain as I have.

"My room." I inform them, "That's where the papers are." I am about to bolt upstairs when I realize that as soon as I go upstairs, I won't be coming down. "There are blankets in the hall closet and my parents room is down the hall when you feel like sleeping." I tell them before I continue to walk up the steps. I need to get to my room.

I can't get the door open fast enough and when it does open, I grab all the pictures of Alex, Maria, My parents, even one of Max and collapse on my bed, letting the sobs take over my body. I lay like that for hours, watching the light turn to dark outside my window. Every once in a while I hear murmuring outside my bedroom, then the footsteps walking away.

Until finally the doorknob turns and walks in Adam, I continue to stare straight ahead. Silent tears run down my cheek. He wipes one off tenderly, sitting down next to me. "We will find Maria."

"But what if it's too late?" I ask, looking up at him. His face looks stumped, like he hadn't even thought of that. I go on, "What if they tortured her so much that theirs nothing left?"

Adam takes my head and places it on his chest, "Maria won't be the same, but she is strong and she will still be Maria. I'm sure of it."

"You think?" I ask, sniffling a bit but gaining confidence.

"Yes." He answers and stay like that for a very long time.

It must be the middle of the night when I take my head off his chest, "I'm sorry, you should get some rest."

He looks at me for a few seconds before smiling faintly, "I have an idea." He states taking my hand and pulling me up, off the bed. He leads me down the stairs, "I may not be Maria but I'll be your girlfriend for tonight."

I giggle at the idea but let him lead me down to the dinner. I sit down on a stool next to him as he opens up a Crashdown pie. "Ugh that must be a thousand years old!" I exclaim.

"Nope, freshly made this evening." He says proudly before correcting himself, "Or yesterday evening." Noticing the clock which now read 1:03.

"Dig in." I say as I press my fork into the pie and start to recite all the good times me and Maria had. I hate to say it but, Adam made me feel a whole lot better every time I was near him, and even though I never felt romantic with him, I did love him.


End file.
